Main Plot
The Backstory of OMA In the modern world, the wizarding world lived quietly after the fall of Voldemort and his supporters. There were rumours of Death Eaters who survived that final battle, but for the most part the world returned to the life it had known before Voldemort began his quest for power. There were always those select few pureblood families who sought to keep themselves apart from the rest of their peers, and the Dark Arts still flourished in many parts. For most witches and wizards, though, it was a time of hope, rebuilding, and renewal as new generations replaced older ones. Unfortunately, a climate of peace and prosperity never lasts. In our world at OMA, a man named Lucien Devereaux became a little too curious about his place of employment. Lucien worked at the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable, and one day stumbled across information about the Time Chamber which raised his curiosity. After many hours of further study, Lucien decided that it was possible to control time if only he could get his hands on a device that was stored within the Time Chamber itself. If he could control time, then it might also be possible to go back in time and change events to work in his favor. In fact, if Lucien could control time itself, what was to stop him from becoming more powerful than even the Minister of Magic himself? Lucien worked out a plan to steal the device that he thought controlled the fabric of time. He crept down to the Time Chamber and possibly would have succeeded in his plan when he was interrupted by Alexander Thorn. A fight between the two men quickly ensued and grew larger when they were joined by May Lockwood and Cecilia Thorn. Spells were fired back and forth and before too long, a massive explosion took place in the Time Chamber. When the dust cleared, the wall which held back the force which controlled time had been breached. Several shards of the wall were lying on the floor. Each grabbing a shard, Lucien and May fled from the Ministry. The Thorns were left in the rubble, but all four people quickly become aware of a key fact - Time as they once knew it, had changed forever. Random reports of people reporting travelling backward in time started to flow into the Ministry. Other odd reports were received which didn't mention time travel but which did point to the fact that something had gone terribly wrong. In the chaos and confusion of the aftermath, the Ministry started to hunt for the two fugitives - Lucien and May - while attempting to find the rest of the missing shards from the device in the Time Chamber. It was estimated that there were ten pieces in all. Two were being kept securely within the Ministry of Magic itself, but the whereabouts of the other eight pieces were still a mystery. Of course, not everyone was upset to see the Ministry of Magic in chaos. If the Ministry's efforts were focused on finding two people and eight shards of a device, then the Ministry might be too busy to notice things that were happening elsewhere in the wizarding world. Other individuals who'd heard stories from their fathers and grandfathers about the 'good old days' under Lord Voldemort found this to be the perfect time to further their own agenda and possibly even bring back the era of the Death Eaters. In fact, one or two of those grandsons of ancient Death Eaters considered trying to find some way to travel to the past and ultimately bring back Lord Voldemort himself. Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Global Plot